1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for connecting with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors for connecting electrical cards to main boards in computers to meet different requirements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,498, 4,175,821, 4,306,761, 4,645,278, 4,984,994, 5,007,865, 5,013,255, 5,259,769, 5,277,601, European Patent Publication Nos. 0677814 and 0704820, PCT Patent Publication No. WO95/18421 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85205015, 85205018 and 85205019. The Taiwan Patent Applications disclose connectors each having a housing with a recessed lower portion to form a space which can additionally accommodate electronic components on the printed circuit board (PCB) on which the connector is mounted.
However, due to the recession being exposed to only two opposite sides of the housing, when the PCB is subject to a reflow process to solder the electronic components to the PCB, hot air cannot thoroughly flow through the recession to completely melt slug solder onto terminals of the electrical components in the recession and contact the PCB. Thus, some electrical components in the recession may not have a secure mechanical and satisfactory electrical connection with the PCB.
Furthermore, as fitting portions of contacts of the connector used to interferentially engage with the housing of the connector do not have any compressibility, the mounting of the contacts into the housing of the connector requires a large insertion force while having an unsatisfactory engagement with the housing.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current electrical connectors.